Magic In You
by BaronessBaka PrincessZaffia
Summary: Ally is princess of Aqualiyah. Today she is to be married the Prince Dallas. But her wedding is ruined by vampires. They kidnaped her. What happens when secrets of her past are revealed? Disclaimer: I don't own A&A if I did they would've been together since season one and stayed together. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Ally pov

I am Princess Allysonia Pearlina Dawson. Princess of Aqualiyah.

Today I will marry Prince Dallas of Raneyash.

Not even the vampires of the Zarneshia Valley can ruin my happiness. Or so I thought...

I know it's short but it's only the intro. next chapter should be up soon


	2. Chapter 2

Ally pov

I stared at myself in the mirror.

My hair was in a braided bun.

My white dress had splits that went to mid-thigh.

The only thing the would make this any better was if my sister was still alive.

Vanessia Aleeyah Dawson.

Three years ago vampires attacked and killed her. I was thirteen at the time. I cried for months.

Now the vampires don't attack. But I think they are planning something huge.

And with their advanced weapons we don't stand a chance.

* * *

><p>I walked down the aisle my eyes on Dallas. Everyone smiled at me as I walked by.<p>

In two years I would take over as queen. With Dallas at my side.

Dallas mouthed out 'beautiful' when I got to the altar.

* * *

><p>Just as we were about to say 'I do' the sound of horses filled the air.<p>

I looked into the distance.

Black horses with vampires were coming at us. Vampire warriors.

Chaos erupted.

The men grabbed their swords.

Women and children ran to hide.

My mother grabbed my hand and pulled me away.

I turned back to see Dallas get surrounded by nine vampires.

They all wore silver masks. There were even women vampires helping.

That is how my day went from wonderful to horrible.

And it only got worse...

so how is it so far only one review and I'll do the next chapter this is my first A&A so be patient with it


	3. Chapter 3

Ally pov

A few of the knights were escorting my mother and I away.

I heard a terrible roar and looked to the sky.

Dragons. Vampires learned to train and raise them.

I screamed as more vampires jumped down. Five vampires stood there.

One of them raised his hand and vines shot up and grabbed the knight's weapons.

A few ran off. But the loyal ones stayed.

My mother looked at me and said, "Ally run. Don't worry about me I'll be fine."

I did as she said and ran.

I stopped and turned back.

One of the vampires had her in their arms. He looked her up and down. Then shook his head.

And slowly lowered her to the ground.

They all turned towards me at the same time. Creepy.

I started to run again. Deep into the forest.

I heard them coming after me.

My foot got stuck under a root as I fell down a small hill. I screamed in pain as I landed on my ankle.

"And today was supposed to be the happiest day of my life," I grumbled under my breath.

Suddenly I heard wolves growling.

Three black wolves stood there. And behind them were vampires. Great. (Note the sarcasm)

One of the wolves sniffed me.

"It is her master," it (she) said.

"Are you sure?" a vampire (he) asked.

"Yes her blood matches Lyla's," it (she) replied.

The vampire knelt down next to me.

His eyes burned into mine for a while.

"She is the one," he said.

The next thing I knew the world faded to black.

...

okay I got a review from a guest who wants the chapters longer they will get longer just give it some time also in a few days i'll be uploading another A&A fic it's called Amnesia Here's the summary:

The Moon family has never had a so-called perfect life. Austin and Ally have a fight and he attempts (and quite possibly succeeds) to kill himself just as a horrible and painful tragedy resurfaces. Lives are lost. Lives are found. Will they get through this alive?

I have it all planned out it is a little sad at times though and it will have 46 chapters


	4. Chapter 4

Ally pov

I woke up with a pounding headache. I sat up and looked around.

The room was dark blue with yellow accents. Everything was neatly put away. But the one thing that struck me was the vampire designs on _everything_.

_Where the heck am I?! _I thought.

My first thought was to get out as quickly as possible. But that was a problem seeing that my clothes were nowhere to be found. I was only in my undergarments.

I scanned the franticly for my dress. But it was nowhere to be found!

I started to panic.

What if I had been taken advantage of while I was sleep?

What if someone came in?

Why the heck did someone even undress me?!

Perverts.

I stared at the ceiling trying to think what should I do. When a certain memory came to me.

* * *

><p><em>Vanessia and I were out in a field.<em>

_"Ally," she said._

_I looked up. At the time I was six and she was eleven._

_"If a vampire sees you don't be afraid."_

_I furrowed my eyebrows. "But Nessa aren't they bad?"_

_She shook her head. "Not all you never know how a person is unless you give them a chance to prove themselves to you."_

_"Even if everyone else thinks they are bad?"_

_She nodded. "Especially if everyone is against them."_

_I nodded as she continued._

_"There are many people out there you never know. But secrets will be revealed when you come of age. Remember this."_

* * *

><p>I sighed. I missed her a lot.<p>

I heard the door creak open.

I shot up. A red head walked in carrying a bundle.

"Hi I'm Dez," he said, "Austin told me to give you these." He handed me fresh clothes.

"Who undressed me anyway," I snapped.

He just had a goofy smile on his face.

"You think a guy did don't you?" ha asked, "We vampires may appear as ruthless bloodthirsty killers, but we respect women. Sooo Trish one of our _female_ nurses undressed you to attend your wounds. Well gotta go. You need to get dressed. Lyla should be here soon."

And with that he walked out and shut the door behind him.

I hurriedly put on the black and silver silk dress.

Then took a look around the room.

It was much bigger and grander than the rooms in my kingdom. But the valley were the vampires rule is extremely bountiful.

I went to the window and looked out.

People, or um, vampires were going around just as my people would in a normal day.

Children playing and romping around joyfully.

Merchants selling numerous amounts of produce. Some of which I have never seen before.

Families picnicking in clear areas.

But one thing that my kingdom had that I didn't see was homeless citizens.

Everyone looked as if they had a place. Even women who were largely excluded from social life in my kingdom.

I heard the door open behind me.

A heavily pregnant woman came in. And for some reason she looked familiar.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She smiled.

"They may have referred to me as Lyla. But it's Vanessia."

My eyes widened as realization struck me.

My sister whom I thought was dead was still alive.

...

sorry for the kind of late update my computer is stupid :/


	5. Chapter 5

**I got this one review from a guest that went by Ashley Monroe the language that was used was hilarious to me so I decided to update ;)**

* * *

><p>Dez pov<p>

I should be getting Allysonia something to eat but she and Lyla should be catching up right now.

Carrie, my little sister, came walking to me rubbing her eyes dragging our dwarf dragon**(1)** behind her.

"Dez mum said you have to make my supper tonight."

I picked her up, and freed Arzeen (the dragon) from her grip.

"Okay," I said, "how about something special to celebrate your forty-eighth birthday**(2)**?"

She nodded.

* * *

><p>Ally pov<p>

Vanessa (I'm writing her real name for convenience) walked up to me and hugged me. I pulled away and looked at her more closely.

"But how are you alive?" I asked, "I saw you die."

She pulled me to the bed and sat down.

"Long story short, I'm a vampire," she said, "I didn't actually die, I had things to do here so I faked my death."

I stared at her not knowing what to say. She's a vampire. That didn't register in my mind.

She continued, "I can't tell you all of why you and I are here." She laughed. "If I did Austin would have a fit."

"Who is Austin?" I asked.

Vanessa rolled her eyes. "The prince of vampires. He's a pain in the ass if you ask me."

"And why is that?"

"His rules are for our safety but extremely annoying at times. I only deal with his rude, jerk-ish, arrogant ways because he's may brother-in-law."

"When did you get married?" I asked clearly confused.

"Uh, last year," she replied, "Sorry you couldn't come. But you'll be there for the birth of your niece and nephew. Anyway how about I show you around until dinner? Tonight is adults only so all of the childer under one hundred-forty-four years old**(2)** will be in bed."

I just nodded not really understanding a thing.

* * *

><p>a few hours later Ally pov<p>

"And this is where everyone trains using their gifts, which Austin said you don't need to know right away," Vanessa said leading me to a huge room.

Everyone was training way harder than the men back at my kingdom. And I saw women training too.

"And the blond guy over," Vanessa said pointing to the left," Riker my impossible idiot of a husband. But it's probably like that because he's Austin's brother. An impossible load of idiots if you ask me."

I rolled my eyes. "Well you married him."

"Yeah, well, I love him but he is a pain."

Everyone started to leave. "And it's time for dinner. And I can intro duce you to everyone."

Why do I feel like this will end horribly?

* * *

><p>No one pov<p>

"Protect her with your life. She is special."

Austin raised his head. "Yes my lady."

He stood up, followed by Kikosuki a werewolf girl.

Austin looked to the sky. Dark clouds were forming.

"We should hurry," Kikosuki said.

Austin nodded. But before they even went five feet away, they heard howls.

"Shit," Austin cursed under his breath," Let's go. Kill any and every thing in our way."

...

**(1) a dwarf dragon in this fic is a dragon that is only sixteen inches tall at the most**

**(2) in the human world twelve years go by before a vampire ages until they reach a certain age**


	6. Chapter 6

**I got this one review and I'm sorry for the AN but I have rant tendencies :/**

Ally pov

I sat down awkwardly. I wasn't very comfortable being around all of these vampires.

"Ally," Vanessa said, "This is, going by the names they like, Trish, Kira, Piper, Elliot, Dez, and Gavin."

They all waved and smiled at me.

I waved back awkwardly.

"Hey where's Austin?" Kira asked.

They all shrugged.

* * *

><p>Austin pov<p>

Kikosuki and I ran through the forest.

I looked to each side. We were alone. No one was following us.

We stopped in a clearing.

"Too quiet," Kikosuki commented.

I nodded.

The only sound was our breathing.

Time slowed as a werewolf come at me from the left.

I raised my hands to the fighting position. Sparks of lightning flying off them.

My fist slammed into its body.

It howled in pain as it hit the ground.

"Let's go!" I shouted.

Kikosuki nodded as she ran next to me.

We reached the village followed by two dozen werewolves.

I ran up a wall and flipped off slamming my fist into the ground. Rocks burst out crushing the wolves.

* * *

><p>Ally pov<p>

I heard a loud boom outside.

"MASKS ON!" Riker shouted. Everyone put on those masks again.

Trish passed me one.

I put it on hesitantly.

A blond guy and a girl with black hair came running in.

"BATTLE POSITIONS! WE'ER UNDER ATTACK!"


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry for the super late update and for the rubbish chapter last time (I wrote it at 1 a.m.) so I wrote a longer chapter ;)**

* * *

><p>Ally pov<p>

I sat there not knowing what to do.

Outside there were wolves howling and in here everyone was getting ready to fight.

The blond guy came over to me.

"Follow me if you start going too slow I will carry you understood?" I just nodded.

He pulled me to my feet.

"Nessa you got this?" he asked. Vanessa nodded as she pulled out a huge gun.

My jaw dropped. "B-but you-you're-" She laughed.

"Ally just go with Austy and I'll meet up with you. Don't worry. I got this."

Pregnant with a gun?! What the hell?!

"Come on," the guy, I'm guessing Austin, said.

I followed him outside.

Everyone was fighting. I felt the urge to run and hide, get away from the gory scene, but I was frozen.

Wolves tearing people apart.

Blood splattering.

Dead bodies littering the ground.

Suddenly I felt someone pull me.

"_Jalelyah! _Gotta keep movin' to stay alive," that girl with black hair said.

I forced my legs to keep moving, following Austin and that girl.

We were at the edge of the town when suddenly a wolf pounced on me.

I held my hand up to block the attack.

But it never came.

I opened my eyes.

The wolf was completely turned to stone!

Austin pulled me from under it.

"Nice to see your gifts are starting to activate," he commented.

He picked me up bridal style.

"Kikosuki give the signal to fallback," he said.

The girl with black hair, Kikosuki, nodded.

"_Shakai _I will make sure everyone leaves, _areshe ja zai!"_

I didn't understand some of what she said.

The next thing I knew trees were flashing by. And I had enough of being carried, like a child!

"Put me down!" I demanded, "I can walk by myself!"

Austin stopped and looked down at me. "Just as feisty as Nessa," he mumbled.

He lowered me to the ground. But held my arm so that I would face him.

"Listen you run up ahead and I'll go behind you," He said.

I only saw one problem with that.

"How will I know where to go?"

"You're a vampire the path to where we need the go illuminates itself only for vampires. Follow it." I nodded slowly.

I'm a vampire too?!

What else has been kept a secret from me?

I started to run and just as he said a path started to glow on the ground.

I wonder what me parents are if I'm a vampire. Are they vampires too?

And why did Vanessa fake her death?

I didn't have the chance to think of anything else as Austin grabbed me from behind and pulled me into some bushes.

"Why did-" He put his hand over my mouth to silence me.

He used his other hand to point to five wolves. And there was a figure in the shadows.

"Where is the girl?"

"We are sorry master but we-"

"WHERE IS SHE!"

"Master, Austin has taken her into his personal watch."

"YOU IMBECILES! I ASK YOU TO KILL THAT PRINCESS AND YOU FAIL! NEXT TIME YOU CAN'T KILL HER _YOU_ WILL DIE IN HER PLACE!"

The person in the shadows vanished. And the wolves went in the opposite direction.

"Come on we're nearly there," Austin said.

I was about to start going again when he picked me up again.

"I'll just carry you. You run too slow." He was quiet for a second before speaking again. "Damn what the fuck do they feed you?! Grass?"

He laughed before running.

It's at times like these when I wish I were invisible...

* * *

><p>We ended up in a cave.<p>

Austin held a necklace up to a carving on the wall.

Light poured out of the wall so much that I had to cover my eyes to block the blinding light.

When it faded there was an opening in the wall.

"Ladies first," Austin said. Even though he had on the mask I could tell he was smiling.

I huffed and walked in.

A small gasp came out.

It was like a whole city here!

And was heavily decorated with gold and silver designs.

I looked around to see vampires everywhere they were all chatting as if there had not been an attack.

And one thing struck me the most. There were wolves here too.

One came up to Austin and changed to a person.

"Master we evacuated everyone and the nurses are reviving the rest. Mistress Lyla wanted to see you as well."

Austin nodded and pulled me to a small cottage overgrown with vines.

As soon as the door opened Vanessa tackled me in a hug.

"What took so long?" Trish asked.

Austin shrugged and took off his mask. "Someone was a slow runner."

_Holy shit he's hot._

Wait did I really just think that?

Whatever... I need answers to _real _problems.

"How am I a part of this?" I asked, "And how am I a vampire?!"

Everyone just looked at me.

No one said anything for what seemed like forever.

Then Austin spoke up.

"Well I guess now is a good time to explain a little of what you need to know. The rest will get explained little by little."

I smiled.

Finally some answers.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy crap that was long almost a thousand words! <strong>

**ally: why can't I know the answers yet**

**Austin: because you have to wait **

**ally: whhhhyyyy**

**me: shut up **

**dez: where's my purple cow-bunny**

**me: *sweatdrop***

**Austin: *rolls eyes***

**ally: what the hell is a cow-bunny**

**trish: don't ask**

**Vanessa: where is riker**

**kikosuki: _naba, _he left to got away from us_ aleenyah za kara _**

**ally: what did she just say?!**

**me: SHUT THE HECK UP EVERYONE **

**everyone: *stays quiet***

**me: anyway reviews are accepted I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**everyone: *starts talking at the same time***

**me: aw come on!**


	8. Chapter 8

Ally pov

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes. Until Austin spoke up.

"You are over two thousand years old. That's when you became a vampire. Vanessa is a little older than you as a vampire."

He stopped talking.

"Wait I'm only sixteen. How...?" I muttered.

"Twenty years ago you were killed by werewolves. Before we hadn't had trouble with them until most of them were possessed by demons," Dez interjected.

"And they want to kill you for good," Riker added.

I huffed and crossed my arms. "So that gives you permission to kidnap me on my wedding day?" I demanded.

Vanessa laughed a bit with her hands on her stomach. "We were supposed to get you in two weeks, but Austy heard about the wedding and told us to act as soon as possible."

I looked at him.

"I had my reasons." he muttered.

"Which are?" I asked.

"You would have been so attached that you wouldn't have accepted who you were. And I- uh- ... We are off topic."

Vanessa started to laugh. "Told you he couldn't tell her."

Kikosuki spoke up. "_Jazaka, _she has to remember herself,_ aresh ja lee ka._"

They all nodded.

I sighed. "How did I even become a vampire?"

The room went silent.

Everyone looked at Austin.

He looked at the ground deep in thought.

Then he looked me in the eye.

"Don't ask that question. Ever. You'll get your answers soon."

Then he stormed out.

"Sooo sensitive," Vanessa mumbled.

They men left the room.

"So Ally have any names for me to consider giving my daughter?" Vanessa said as if there wasn't a care in the world.

I smiled.

That's just the way she is.

* * *

><p>Austin pov<p>

I took a few deep breaths.

"Still getting used to it?" Riker asked.

I nodded.

"It won't be this way forever," Dez commented.

I shrugged.

"I need to get back and tell Ally about her gifts and then I have to train her. Wait what happened to her necklace it was right here," I said.

Dez's eyes lit up. "It was a little dusty so I cleaned it."

He tossed it to me.

I looked at it closely.

The amethyst infinity gem sparkled brightly and had a glow to it.

I nodded and started to go back to the girls.

I hope the demon in me doesn't take control while I train her...

* * *

><p><strong>I know I know it's short<strong>

**just don't kill me**

**any way I need you to vote for Vanessa's baby's name**

**that's all for now**


	9. Chapter 9

**very important AN at bottom**

* * *

><p>Ally pov<p>

"We think her pregnancy is making her crazier than usual," Trish commented.

Vanessa pouted.

We were outside now.

"Excuse me," a voice from behind said. It was Austin.

"What?" Piper asked.

"I hope you don't mind that I have to steal Ally for a while," he said grinning.

"NO! DON'T YOU DARE!" Vanessa shouted.

Austin picked me up bridal style (again!) and ran off.

He stopped near a few trees and put me down.

I had an urge to hit him right now.

"Sorry about that," he said, "I can't get anything done with Vanessa around."

I crossed my arms. "What do you want?"

"You have to start your training now. It should come back to you easily. But you've always needed help controlling it."

He pulled out a necklace with an amethyst in the shape of the infinity sign.

I got it from him to look at it closer. But as soon as I did a scene appeared in front of me.

* * *

><p><em>I sat near a river with a boy. I couldn't see his face though.<em>

_"I'll never get my powers under control," I muttered._

_"Yes you will," he said._

_I glared at him. "NO I WON'T! You don't know what it's like to lose control in the middle of doing something!"_

_He looked down and pulled something out of his pocket._

_It was a necklace._

_"Here," he said, "It was my mom's. It helped her control her powers. She gave it to me before she..."_

_I nodded._

_He put it on for me._

_I wrapped my arms around him._

_"Thanks," I mumbled._

* * *

><p>I blinked a few times.<p>

"Who gave me this?" I asked Austin.

"So you remembered something," he said.

"Who gave me this?" I repeated.

He sighed.

"You are impossible. He was your lover."

I looked at him like he was crazy.

He put his hands up. "Hey don't blame me. It's the truth."

I looked at the necklace. "What was his name?" I asked.

"So many questions..." Austin muttered.

"Answer it now," I said firmly.

"His name is or was Hunter."

"What happened to him?"

Austin looked away. Then back at me.

"Let's say he left a while ago."

And with that he walked off.

* * *

><p>I stared at the ceiling trying to fall asleep.<p>

Why and how did my life just get so complicated?

I wonder what my parents are doing right now.

I wonder if they're trying to find me.

And I wonder what happened to Dallas.

Soon I fell asleep with so many questions on my mind.

* * *

><p>"Wakey wakey sleepy head," Vanessa said pulling the covers off of me.<p>

"No," I mumbled, "Too early."

"Of course it's early today Austy starts training you."

I looked at her.

She was smiling and looking like is was nothing to wake this early.

I groaned as I got out of bed.

"I suggest you wear these clothes instead of a dress," Kira said walking in.

I looked at the clothes that she gave me.

Shorts and a shirt (almost dress) that went to mid-thigh and had splits that went to my hip.

I put them on, still grumpy from getting woken up so early.

* * *

><p>"Not a morning person?" Austin said smirking as I walked over to him.<p>

"Shut up," I growled.

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine."

I rolled my eyes. "Just tell me what I'm supposed to do."

He nodded.

"One of your gifts is the gift of the Elementist," he said, "You always used it the most so we'll start with that."

I nodded as he continued.

"Focus on making fire come out of your hands. Close your eyes and concentrate."

I tried to do as he said but nothing happened.

I sighed and shook my head.

"Don't give up yet. Just try again," Riker said from behind Austin.

I gritted my teeth in concentration.

I opened my eyes and shook my head again.

Austin was smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"Turn around and see yourself."

I turned and saw that a lot of the grass was on fire.

"D-did I?"

He nodded.

"For you that's normal...Now catch!"

I shrieked as a ball of lightening come at me.

I put my hands in front of me.

It stopped at my fingertips.

I sucked in a deep breath.

"Your reaction time is slow," Piper said.

"Expect us to throw things at you at random times," Dez added.

I glared at them all.

Then another flashback blocked my vision.

* * *

><p><em>I screamed in pain as I pushed as hard as I could.<em>

_Suddenly little cries filled the room._

_Piper gave me the baby wrapped in a towel._

_It was a girl._

_"What will you name her?"_

_"Rydeliyah," I said quietly._

* * *

><p>"What was it this time?" Vanessa asked.<p>

"Who's Rydeliyah?" I questioned.

Austin went pale.

Everyone stayed silent.

"Your daughter," Austin replied barely above a whisper.

My daughter?!

* * *

><p><strong>I'll leave you there for now<strong>

**anyway I need you to go and vote for the name of Vanessa's baby**

**or this story will come to a halt**

**the poll is already up**

**until next time**


	10. Chapter 10

Ally pov

_"Who's Rydeliyah?" I questioned._

_Austin went pale._

_Everyone stayed silent._

_"Your daughter," Austinn replied barely above a whisper._

_My daughter?!_

"My what?" I asked unable to believe what I heard.

"You and Hunter had a daughter," Vanessa said slowly.

I stared at all of them.

I tried to say something, anything, but no sound came out.

"What happened to her?" I said finally.

Austin sighed. "We had to trap her in a time paradox so that she won't get older. She's still just a baby. We wanted you to be able to raise her after you found out."

"We were hoping that you never remembered Rydel until after everything with the werewolves was settled," Piper added.

I stared at the ground not saying a thing.

"Ally?" Vanessa said placing a hand on my shoulder.

* * *

><p>Austin pov<p>

Vanessa went up to Ally. "Ally?"

She didn't respond.

Then I saw her lips move.

I strained to hear what she said.

"I want to see her."

"But you-" Vanessa started to say something but I cut her off.

"Follow me. I'll take you to see her."

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

But I have to admit, I told everyone that going to see Rydel was strictly forbidden.

I turned and started walking and everyone else followed.

My mind went blank as we got closer to our destination.

Of all things she just had to remember Rydel.

We reached the cave. It was always guarded by five people even though werewolves can't step foot in there.

Soon, too soon if you ask me, we reached the room.

Silvery blue beams of magic held Rydel suspended in time in the middle of the small pond.

I walked straight into it. I was the only one who could penetrate time without getting lost in it.

I hurriedly grabbed Rydel and got out.

And as soon as I stepped out she started to move again. I carried her to Ally.

* * *

><p>Ally pov<p>

Austin came up to me with Rydel.

He had a look of pain in his eyes.

"Girls stay here with Ally for the night," he muttered walking out.

I held the little baby in my arms.

"So Ally what are you and Dallas?" Vanessa asked with a weird look on her face.

"We knew eachother a little, but we're just supposed to marry for the kingdom. To unite them."

"No feelings for him?" Trish asked slowly.

I furrowed my eyebrows.

Why are they asking this?

"Not much maybe like a little crush. Why?"

"No reason." Piper said quickly.

I was going to say something else when Rydel's cooing distracted me.

* * *

><p>Austin pov<p>

Seeing Rydel always puts me on the edge.

I don't know why either.

She's just a baby.

I walked back outside and went pass the guards. Not paying attention to Riker calling out for me to stop.

Why should I?

* * *

><p>Ally pov (a few hours later)<p>

"So what does this Hunter guy look like?" I asked.

"Well he's tall and handsome?" Kira said unsure of what to say.

"As Austin would say you can't know yet," Vanessa said.

"Why?" I asked, a bit mad now.

"It speeds up your memories," Piper explained, "Which can kill you. Slowly and very painfully."

I huffed.

Suddenly I saw a figure coming at us.

Trish and Kira were about to get up.

"I wouldn't move if I were you," he said.

As he came into the light I could see that he had a gun pointed at Vanessa.

"Move and she dies," he said.

No one did anything.

"I only came here for her," he said pointing at me.

The next thing I knew Rydel was out of my arms and that guy had me.

That's all I remember before everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

Austin pov

I ran out of the cave.

Ignoring Riker's calls for me to wait up.

I needed to clear my head.

"Austin what happened?" Riker asked as soon as he caught up.

"Rydel," I said, "she... I don't know why seeing her makes me like this...it always puts me on the edge..."

"Maybe because.." he trailed off not finishing.

I shook my head.

Suddenly I heard a gunshot.

Riker and I looked at eachother.

"The girls."

* * *

><p>Vanessa pov<p>

He grabbed Ally making her drop Rydel.

I managed to catch her before anything happened to her.

Trish and Piper got up to get Ally.

That's when he fired the gun at me.

I closed my eyes and waited for the pain but it never came.

Then I heard something hit the ground.

My eyes shot open.

Kira had taken the bullet for me.

"Kira?" I said, voice shaking.

She didn't move.

I went next to her.

"Kira?"

She was bleeding near her heart.

Her eye twitched.

"Promise me..." she said.

"What?" I asked.

"...kill that jackass... Trent... he's the one.. that took...her.."

She coughed up some blood.

"I-I promise.."

She smiled as she took her last breath.

My oldest friend is gone.

Rydel's cries caught my attention.

I picked her up and went to go to the others.

But not before I took one last look at Kira.

_We'll miss you._

* * *

><p>Austin pov<p>

"What happened?" I demanded looking at the half-dead vampires on the ground.

I propped one who was the most stable up.

"Gavin listen. Tell us what happened."

He looked very disorientated.

"Werewolves were everywhere... Trent was leading them...The bullets were covered in some kind of poison...it's fatal don't waste your magic on us..."

He stared off into the distance.

"Damn it! The took Ally..."

I froze.

They got her?

What if they kill her?

She might not be reborn.

I stood up.

"_Takai, _we should go?" Kikosuki asked. Always ready for a fight. One of the things I love about her.

I didn't say anything as my body started to shake.

Pain erupted all over me.

Right on time.

* * *

><p>no one pov<p>

The others watch as Austin transformed to his demon-vampire form.

Three tails.

Scales and feathers in a few places.

Long sharp claws.

His teeth grew sharp also.

His eyes turned blood red.

Black wings from his back.

"Sniff them out," Austin said to Kikosuki.

She gave him one nod and she changed to her wolf form.

"The rest of you get back up and get the girls somewhere else. Oh and keep up with Rydel."

And with that he took off running.

Riker looked at the mangled bodies at his feet.

"Let's go," he said, "And stay alert."

* * *

><p>Ally pov<p>

I woke up with a horrible headache.

Then I noticed that my hands were tied above my head.

I was in a dark room.

"Where am I?" I thought out loud.

"Well Ally-dear you are in the worst possible place you could be," a voice said.

I gasped as someone I would never have suspected come out of the shadows.

* * *

><p>Austin pov<p>

I ran through the forest with Kiko at my side.

I could smell the stench of demon-werewolves.

They must be near.

Just then a sword made it's way to my neck.

"Stop if you want her to live," the person commanded.

"Who's 'her'?" I countered.

Some guys threw a girl on the ground.

Blonde.

Blue eyes.

Vampire.

No older than sixty years.

She looked at me.

And even though her face was bruised it seemed to be lit up.

My jaw dropped.

"A-Avery?"

* * *

><p><strong>and cut<strong>

**that was a bit suspenseful **

**oh well**

**anyway have any ideas on who got Ally?**

**who Avery is?**

**reviews are welcome**


	12. Chapter 12

Austin pov

I stared at Avery.

How is she alive?

They killed her when they killed Ally.

I moved a little.

"Move and you both die."

I shrugged as I flipped the guy over me.

The other ones started to shoot at me.

I slowed down time around them so that Kiko could get Avery out of here.

And sped up time around me.

I ran over to one as he readied his gun.

Flames engulfed him as I sliced into him with my claws.

* * *

><p>Ally pov<p>

"D-Dallas?!"

I couldn't believe _he _was here.

He slapped me with a piece of wood.

"Shut up bitch," he growled, "One more word and you die."

I looked at him fearfully.

Dallas smirked. "You're probably wondering what you're doing here."

He leaned closer.

"You are what we need to kill Austin. When he's gone you can't be re-born and all of the vampires will die."

I stared at him.

A door opened.

I gasped as my parents came in.

"Listen," my dad said harshly, "if you want to live for now tell us all you know about the vampires."

I was so confused.

My parents are in on this too?!

I shook my head.

"I don't know anything!"

I felt a sharp pain on my other cheek.

"Use that tone with us on you'll get yourself killed," my mom said.

I thought back to the little training I had.

I wasn't sure if I control all of the elements.

But I have to try something.

I closed my eyes and felt a surge of electricity go through me.

I heard a few shouts and then the thud of people hitting the ground.

My eyes shot open.

My parents and Dallas were on the ground.

And the ropes were broken.

I got up and ran out of the room.

"Get her!"

I heard a few howls and people coming after me.

I squeezed through the bars of the gate.

I was running though the forest trying to get far enough away from here.

Suddenly I felt someone grabbed me at my waist and put a hand over my mouth.

I struggled to get free.

"Shh, Ally it's just me Austin."

Austin?!

I turned my head towards him.

I moved his hand.

"How did you find me?" I whispered.

"I tracked your scent," he replied.

I shuddered as his breath tickled my neck.

He rubbed his thumb against my cheek softly.

"They did this to you?"

I nodded. "It was my parents and Dallas."

He nodded as he picked me up.

* * *

><p>Vanessa pov<p>

I paced back and forth.

"Nessa sit down," Riker said.

"NO!," I yelled, "No...I can't lose Ally she's all I have left after..."

I stopped as I felt water go down my leg.

"Riker," I said starting to panic.

He looked at the pool of water at my feet.

Trish opened her mouth to say something.

But a loud noise cut her off.

Explosions.

I started to hyperventilate.

I'm in labor during an attack.

* * *

><p><strong>that's all for now<strong>

**I know i'm terrible**

**she's in labor**

**werewolves are attacking**

**oh well see you next time**


	13. Chapter 13

Vanessa pov

"I thought this was a safe place?!" I growled.

Riker sighed, "Maybe a traitor..."

I gasped.

"Trent."

Kikosuki came running in with...Avery?!

"Avery?" I said.

She wiggled her fingers at me.

Austin came in carrying Ally.

There were bruises on her cheeks.

"What happ- AH!" Stupid contractions.

Austin looked at me carefully.

Then an explosion went off.

All of us were thrown to the ground.

I screamed as I hit the ground rather painfully and a contraction hit at the same time.

For a second I was paralyzed in pain.

Austin lifted me up.

"Riker," he said, handing me to Riker, "take the girls and go. I'll buy you some time."

Riker looked him in the eye.

"Try and come back in one piece."

Austin nodded. "I'll try. Kiko let's go."

She nodded.

Trish got Avery and handed Rydel to Ally.

* * *

><p>Ally pov<p>

Trish, Dez, Riker, Vanessa, a little girl, Rydel, and I were running through the forest.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The last place we have left," Dez said quietly.

I looked over at Vanessa.

She was breathing in ragged heavy breaths.

Riker kissed her forehead. "Almost there."

A palace came into view.

Is this what he was talking about?

* * *

><p>Austin pov<p>

"There's too damn many, Aust!" Piper yelled, "We have to go!"

I looked around.

The ground was littered with so many vampire corpses.

How?

The werewolves made some poison to kill us.

"Damn it!" I shouted, bringing down the blade on another one.

A scream to my left caught my attention.

I looked just in time to see Kiko fall limp to the ground.

I ran to her ignoring the sharp pain coursing through me.

I felt in vain for a pulse.

* * *

><p>Vanessa pov<p>

"GET THIS DAMN THING OUT OF ME!" I screamed.

A few servants ran over to me with towels.

Ally stood back still holding Rydel.

"NO MORE KIDS RIKER!" I growled at him pushing as hard as I could.

I saw him smirk from the corner of my eye.

Note to self kill him later.

I screamed pushing one last time.

Suddenly little cries filled the air.

A servant wrapped the little baby in a towel and handed it to me.

A girl.

"Adelinia. That what I want her name to be."

* * *

><p>Ally pov<p>

Vanessa smiled tiredly at me.

"Told you it'd be a girl," she whispered.

I smiled looking at my new-born niece.

"Mummy, I'm tired," that little girl said to me.

I looked at her with wide eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"Avery," I said sternly, "what did you do?"<em>

_She shuffled her feet nervously._

_"Mummy I just wanted to make you and Daddy breakfast myself."_

_I sighed. "Next time asked your aunt for help."_

_She smiled._

* * *

><p>"Avery?"<p>

She nodded.

Suddenly the door openly.

Austin came in carrying Kikosuki's dead body.

He put her on the floor.

"We...tried," he said weakly.

Then he fell to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>...to be continued...<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**hiya everyone**

**in this Hunter makes a comeback**

* * *

><p>Vanessa pov<p>

I stared at Kiko's body and Austin.

"What happened?" Riker demanded.

Piper sighed. "We lost so many of us. They have a kind of poison that we can't cure with our magic. And now, with Kiko dead, Austin's magic is down to 90%."

"Why?" Ally asked.

"Austin and Kikosuki they're twins. When they were born their powers made it so that if one dies the other gets weaker," Trish replied.

Ally nodded.

Austin started to move a little.

He shot up shaking his head.

"We need to train Ally now. We need her to be able to fight on her own. She can cure the poison," he said, with a tone that meant no arguing.

We turned to Ally.

Her mouth was wide open.

Austin got up. "Close your mouth before you catch a fly," he said with a smirk as he left.

She closed her mouth and glared at his back.

* * *

><p>Ally pov (the next day)<p>

"Your reaction speed is too slow," Austin said.

I growled in annoyance.

We had been training for a few hours. Just the two of us this time.

"Can we take a break?" I whined, yes whined.

"No," he said, "You need to get all the training you can get."

I sighed.

* * *

><p>Vanessa pov<p>

I stared at Addie.

"Hey Rike, you don't think he's training her too hard do you?"

Dez laughed.

"No," Riker replied, "He knows what he's doing."

I hope so.

* * *

><p>Ally pov (hours of training later)<p>

I dodged every last ball of fire Austin threw at me.

I saw some coming from the corner of my eye.

And flipped over it with ease.

"Good," Austin said, "That's enough for now."

He started to walk away.

I just stared at him.

"Are you coming or not?" he called out over his shoulder.

I slowly went to walk with him.

Neither of us said a word.

Then Austin broke the silence.

"Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I never got turned into a vampire."

I looked at him.

"How did you get turned?" I asked.

He looked me in the eye. Debating whether to tell me or not.

"I was seventeen when it happened. A plague took over the place. And at the time I...I was with a girl. She had gotten sick and there was no cure. They said that if she was a vampire she would live. I had heard of a vampire living far away from the village. She couldn't come since she was so sick. So I left to go become one and change her. And I did...only for her to die in my arms..."

Silence over took us as we continued to walk.

Suddenly I slipped on wet leaves and fell against Austin.

We both fell on the ground. Me on top of him.

"You okay?" he asked.

I nodded.

The blushed when I noticed how close our faces were. And the position we were in.

We just stared at eachother.

Then we started to lean in.

I swear I felt sparks when our lips met.

* * *

><p><em>He looked down at the baby in my arms.<em>

_"Avery," he said suddenly._

_I smiled at him. "Yeah she looks like an Avery."_

_He kissed her head._

_"Now we finally have a family."_

* * *

><p><em>"What is this?!" I yelled at him.<em>

_He looked down sheepishly._

_"Avy and I were playing around and kinda maybe knocked it over..."_

_I shook my head at my boyfriend._

_"Austin-Hunter Monica Moon." He winced at the use of his full name. "I swear you will pay if you don't get me a new vase."_

_He nodded._

_"Daddy, I told you playing ball inside was a horrible idea," Avery whispered. He nodded in agreement._

* * *

><p>I pulled back from Austin.<p>

And looked at him with wide eyes.

He tilted his head to the side.

"Austin," I said, "you're Hunter."

He smiled.

"You remembered."

He cupped my cheek and looked my in the eye.

"Yes, Ally, I am Hunter."


	15. Chapter 15

Ally pov

I just stared at Austin.

He looked at me with a rise eyebrow.

"How come I wasn't supposed to know this?"

He sighed. "Remembering your past in a hurried way can kill you. So we didn't say anything."

I nodded then smiled a little. "Were you jealous? Is that why you got me early?"

He looked at me blankly.

I laughed. "Admit it! You were!"

"Ally, love, Dallas had no chance of getting you."

I raised an eyebrow.

Austin smiled and shook his head as he stood up, taking me with him.

"Put me down!" I demanded.

"No," Austin replied simply.

* * *

><p>no one pov<p>

"HOW DARE YOU FOOLS LOSE OUR CHANCE AT KILLING HIM?!"

"We...we tried."

"AND FAILED!"

They all flinched at his tone.

"NOW I SEE THAT YOU FOOLS ARE WORTHLESS! I SHOULD'VE LET HAVOK DO THIS FROM THE START!"

"You called Father?"

He lowered his voice. "Yes, sweetheart. I need you to do what this fools couldn't. Kill Austin and Ally."

"I will not fail you, Father."

* * *

><p>Avery pov<p>

I watched as Auntie Nessie paced around the room.

Where are Mummy and Daddy?

I'm getting bored of this.

At least I have my baby sister to amuse me.

Ugh! She's sleep!

Oh well. Time for the pranks.

I froze the floor under Uncle Dez.

"AHHH!" he screamed as he slipped and fell on his bottom.

I giggled a bit.

Suddenly I heard a low groan from down the hall.

And curiosity killed the cat. Well got me in trouble.

I followed the noise to an empty room.

"Hello?" I called out.

Nothing.

Nothing.

Nothi- a...growl?

Suddenly a wolf came a me from the right.

* * *

><p>no one pov<p>

"Time is running low."

"My lady what ever will we do?"

"Wait for the end."

"How long do they have?"

"Only...only seven more days. Then our world will be destroyed."

The room fell silent.

"We must warn them."

"Sky, go and warn them. Stay with them until the end."

He looked up.

"Yes...Mother."

* * *

><p><strong>and yes it is a little short but so much happened<strong>

**is Avery okay**

**who's Sky**

**who's Havok**

**it will all be revealed soon**

**and this story is almost over!**

**it will have a sequel **


	16. Chapter 16

Ally pov

Austin carried me, against my will, back to the others.

"Why is he carrying you?" Riker asked.

I shrugged.

Suddenly a white flash blinded me.

"Damn, do you have to enter like that every time?" Trish groaned.

I blinked a few times and saw a guy standing in front of us.

White hair, black eyes.

Austin lowered me to the ground.

"...Sky?" he said, "Why are you here?"

The said boy replied, "I have a message from our mother."

Everyone stiffened and the atmosphere was suddenly tense.

"What did she say?" Vanessa asked quietly.

"You don't have much time. The werewolves are at the point were they can destroy the world now. She said...we only have seven days to, if we can, save everyone..."

No one said a thing.

"We're a our most vulnerable...we might not..." Dez muttered.

Was he saying that we all could possibly die?

Suddenly there was a loud crash.

"Avery!"

* * *

><p>Avery pov<p>

The werewolf came to me from the side.

I ducked down as it missed and hit the wall.

"Oh, so you piece of me?" I said, "Come and get me then!"

I focused in on my gift.

The gift of Light and Dark.

Beams of magic came out and surrounded me.

Hehe, this wolf doesn't stand a chance.

It came at me again.

I made a sword of Light and slashed downwards, cutting its face.

It whimpered as it hit the ground.

MUHAHA!

I kicked it into a wall.

Then sent some of the beams towards it.

Something exploded and when everything cleared the wolf had changed to human form and was pinned to the ground by beams of Dark.

And that is how you rid yourself of a nosy wolf.

I jumped onto it and pressed my knee into its chest.

"Who sent you?" I demanded fiercely.

He didn't say a thing.

"WHO?!" I shout with so much venom that he should be dead now.

I saw him shaking.

"Lord Zarno."

I smiled. "That is all. You service is no longer needed."

And with that his head may have come off of his body...hehe?

"Avery! What happened?" Daddy asked coming in.

I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Oh, nothing just a wolf thinking that he could take me on."

Suddenly, darkness filled the room.

And a few seconds later it was bright again.

And some bitch was nose to nose with Daddy!

I mean...witch...?

"Oh, Austin, honey, it's so nice to see you again," she purred. EWW!

He smirked. "And you too Havok."

"Let's just get to the point," she said, still not moving, "I came here to-"

* * *

><p><strong>...TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>


	17. Chapter 17 (the first was AN)

Everything went dark.

And when it brightened, there was a girl nose to nose with my Austin.

"Oh, Austin, honey, it's so nice to see you again," she purred.

He smirked. "And you too Havok."

"Let's just get to the point," she said, still not moving, "I came here to warn you."

Will she just move away from him already?!

Austin pushed her back by the shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Why should we trust you after what happened? Give me one good reason."

She looked down then back up at him.

"I know that I nearly killed you and I killed Ally...but I did it because I had to choose between friends and family. They would have killed me too if I had not chosen them. Now I want to try and help. And I had to stop them from doing anything to Charlie."

Vanessa walked over to her. "Let's see what's going on in your head...Austin she's not lying."

He nodded and walked around the room.

But I was completely confused.

"Who is she and who's Charlie?" I asked Austin.

He looked at me with an unreadable expression.

"Ally this is Havok...she was my first...wife..." My eye twitched. "Charlie is our son."

Wait, what?

He has a another child with someone else.

"It was around fifty years before I met you. She betrayed all of us."

So why is she here now?

Riker spoke up.

"Tell us what you came back for. We'll listen but we can't trust you."

Havok smiled. "I know you think you have seven days left but you don't. You only have one. They have a way to bring back Chaos. And you have until tomorrow at sunset to stop them. I-I know where they will try and summon him too. They want to do it near the top of the Mountain of Death. The poison that they have is made from iron and other elements which I do not know the name of. Ally is immune to it. Only because she's not fully vampire yet. I will accompany you to the location."

No one said a word.

By sunset tomorrow.

I looked up at Austin.

He was staring at Havok.

"One day?" He sighed.

"Chaos cannot and will not be awakened!" Vanessa said forcefully.

"We can only hope not..." Dez muttered.

* * *

><p>I sat holding Rydel.<p>

Everyone else was packing what we needed.

"We're ready," Trish told me.

"DADDY! YOU AND MUM CAN'T LEAVE ME! IF YOU GO I GO!" Avery cried.

Austin sighed, "You can't come."

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! I WON'T LET YOU!"

I looked down. Wasn't it too dangerous for her?

"You can come," Austin said, "but if it gets too bad I will send you back."

Avery smiled and nodded.

One day to save everyone.

Can we do it?

Or die trying?

* * *

><p><strong>this is almost over<strong>

**a few more chapters maybe one or two**

**i already went over how it ends **

**and you may hate me for what happens at the end**

**anyway review and if you have questions pm me**


	18. Chapter 18

Ally pov

I followed behind Austin. Keeping a hand on Avery.

I was afraid she'd wander around and get lost.

Austin was talking to Havok.

I may have eavesdropped. A little.

"So how is Charlie?" Austin asked.

"He's fine. But he wonders what happened to you."

"Did you ever tell him?"

"No. I was fobidden to tell him. He's old enough to know that he's half vampire and werewolf."

"It may be better if we put that off until after we get this done. I still have other things to worry about."

"Ally and your family?"

"...Yeah...and right now I need to make sure they stay alive."

"You've gotten to soft, honey."

"Ha, yeah right."

I looked up ahead and saw a mountain with dark clouds around the top of it.

Riker sighed heavily.

"And here we are. We may be too late already. Just try to stay down until we figure out the situation."

We nodded and started to creep uo the mountain.

"WHERE IS HAVOK?!"

I knew that voice.

"W-we don't know..."

I peeked up and saw...Lester. He doesn't deserve to be called my dad.

"Sire we are ready to bring back Chaos."

Vanessa started to hyperventilate.

Austin looked at me.

"Guys we have to act now," he whispered.

Everyone nodded.

I started to focus in on my gift of the Elementist.

What happened next was a blur.

Werewolves were surrounding us as we fought them.

Austin ran to Lester to fight him.

To my right Trish collapsed as a sword went through her heart.

Vanessa screamed as she saw Riker get killed.

And then a huge beam of darkness shot up into the air, knocking me off of my feet.

The werewolves started to cheer.

"Mommy what's happening? Avery asked me.

"I-I don't know..."

Austin came running to us looking completely horrified.

"GET DOWN!"

A monster came from the beam and roared as the ground split.

Austin grabbed on to me and Avery.

That was the last thing I saw as everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>ookay one more chapter and it will be done<strong>

**I can not believe it's already almost done **

**Thank you to everyone who followed and faved this**

**And to all the reviews too**

**I didn't think so many people would like this when I first started it**


	19. Chapter 19

Avery crawled over the rubble.

Her light blonde hair was red with blood.

Her skin was littered with cuts and blood.

Tears streamed down hercheeks.

All around her were the bodies, dead bodies, of all the vampires and werewolves who were at the mountain.

All the people she had ever known.

Dead.

And she came across the worst one yet.

Her mom.

Eyes open.

Skin white, drained of all color.

And a long cut from her neck to her thigh.

"Mommy," Avery cried.

She made her way to her mom's limp form.

She sat there crying over her mom.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Austin looked down at his daughter.

"Daddy?"

He sighed and nodded.

She threw herself into his arms and cried.

"E-everyone's g-gone...M-mommy's..."

"Shh, Avery don't cry, there is a solution."

She looked at him. "There is?"

He nodded.

"We can bring them back. I know a spell. We can rreincarnate everyone in the world. But since we are the only ones left and we aren't in a good condition it will kill us too."

Avery looked back at the scene around her.

"Let's do it," she whispered.

Austin smiled at her.

"Focus on the magic in you and let it all out."

He grabbed her hands and started to do the spell.

Avery's eyelids drooped as she felt all of the life drain out of her.

A beam of white shot up in the air, breaking through the dark clouds.

Avery fell into Austin's arms, dead.

Austin looked down at her.

"I'm sorry..."

He kissed her forehead softly and did the same to Ally.

Then he leaned against a rock.

And stayed like that until he took his last breath.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>This was so hard for me to write without crying<strong>

**everyone's dead Chaos is free and GAH!**

**i will make a second book to this**

**remember they cast a spell the revive everyone**


End file.
